Home Videos!
by PurpleSkittles22
Summary: They find Bella's home videos of her and her best friend Lilly...it's not all about home videos though...this si my second fic and i really suck at summarizing so...:  3
1. Stalling and Falling!

**This is my second story and I really hope you like this one…it's mainly about the home vidoes but It still is interracting with there vampire lives so I hope you enjoy!**

**I have been especially been thinking about this one and remembewr Review Review Review!**

**Chapter 1, Stalling**

"Ugh!" I said frustrated. "Why does Calculus even have homework!" I am still stuck on question 5. "This really sucks…" I groaned putting my head down.

Knock!Knock! Went the door downstairs I pushed aside my homework and went to answer the door. I opened the door to be greeted by an over excited Alice. "Hey Alice" I said casually. "Hi Bella" She said abviously thrilled. "What's up?" I asked because she looked even more excited then when we play Bella Barbie.

"We are having a sleep over!" She shreaked. " I already talked to Charlie and he said 'Yes!'" She shrilled. I sighed with a huff "I'll go get my stuff…" I said walking gloomly to the stairs. "You don't have to get them…I already packed your things." She said.

"Alice!" I shrieked. "You know I hate it when you do that!" I continued. I walked over and got my coat and left the house with Alice."Where did everyone else go?" I asked curiously as I climbed into the car.. "Oh they all went hunting but I already went hunting so I stayed behind-" "to baby sit me for Edward right?" I said interrupting her.

She smiled and nodded. Then she started the engine and we took off. "You know you don't have to baby-sitt me" I said after a while breaking the silence. "I know Jacob is my best friend I know he won't hurt me. H ecan protect me just as good as you guys can to you know" I continued. "Bella" Alice said. "He could loose control and hurt you and we both know that along with Edward." She said knowingly.

"Now that's the end of discussion." She said. We drove in silence the rest of the way to the Cullens house.

We finally got there Alice started bouncing in her seat with excitement. I gave her a confused glance but she just ignored me and continued staring ahead and bouncing. We got out of the car and walked into the house to be greeted with a whole bunch of 'Heys' and 'Hi Bellas'. I looked around to find everyone sitting in the living room except for Carlisle and was a box in the middle filled with videos and on the box it said BELLA'S HOME VIDEOS in big black letters.

"Wh-where did you get those?" I stuttered pointing to the tapes. "Deep in your closet in the very darkest corner." Emmet smiled. "When did you get in my closet?" I said turning on me heals to point at Emmet. "While Alice was 'stalling' you." He laughed.

I nodded and shrugged. "Well…bye!" I said then walked out the room casually. I turned to the door to walk out only to see Edward blocking mefrom leaving. I slouched "Please move." I pouted. " I'm sory Bella but I can't let…" He smiled.

"Bella you won't win so sit down…" Alica said form behind me. I turned towards her and frowned. " Please?" Alice asked in a pleading voice with a smile.

I sighed then walked over to the couch and plopped down. Alice squealed "Thanks Bella" then plopped down next to me and hugged me. Then Edward sat down next to me on my other side and kissed my cheek and put his arm around my waist and put my arm around his.

"Soooo…." Jasper said slowly. "Who's gonna pick the first videos ?" He asked. "I will!" Emmet yelled and raised his hand. THWACK! "Ow,Rosie! What wazs that for…?" He said rubbing the back of is neck. "No yelling in the house." She said. We all just laughed.

Emmet got up and was rummaging through the finally picked one. "Read it!" Alice encouraged.

"It's called 'Trip up'" He read and gave me a big grin then shoved it in.

_13 years old me popped up in a red and white out fit with my hair into a ponytail I had pomp pomps in each hand._

"Bella you were a cheer leader…?" Alice asked. "Yeah…" I said stared laughing. I blushed and hid my face in Edwards chest. He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"_Bella!" A copper skinned girl whined she had dark black hair with blunt bangs that covered her most of her eyes. Her hair was in a low saggy ponytail she was wearing the same outfit as me. "Yeah Lilly" I said. "Why did you ask me to go cheer leading with you…?" She asked. "I have no spirit what so ever for this…" She said. "I take you down with me where ever I go…" I said. "I f I go down you go down with me." I said. "But I can't wear my prettyful contacts…" She said._

"Wow… she wore contacts?" Jasper asked. "Yeah…she hated her eye color they were a grey color." I said. "But doesn't that mean she's blind…?" asked Emmet. "No…that just means she has wisdom…" Edward said. "OHHH…." Emmet said. We all just laughed.

_I just gave her a look. "Fine…" She sighed. It changed to the next clip we were on the field cheering to a mix jam. When we finished I was sitting on some guys shoulders and Lilly was on a pose in front of all of a sudden I loose my balance and I fall face first in to Lilly. Thenn the huge guy falls on top of us. "oooo" said the crowd._

Emmet and Jasper started laughing. Rosalie was snickering and Alice was trying to muffle her giggles. Edward was chuckling. "You guys…that's not funny! That actually hurt." I said disapointed. "I'm sorry…" Edward said trying to recover.

"_Oh my god are they ok!" said someone from the of a sudden you see Renee running across the field coming to help us._

_Then it skipped to another clip. "Bella" bloody nosed Lilly said. "I am never going to do cheerleading with you ever again…but if I do I am not going down with you any more I never thought you ment it litterally…" She said. "Yeah I didn't know I ment it literally either." Then the video ended._

Everyone was laughing now including me. " Bella I never nknew you were that clutzy!" Emmet laughed. "Neither did I…" I said.

**I hope you guys liked this one I worked really hard on it. I got part of this idea from Beeksy22. She is an awesome writer you should really read her story it's an Edward and Bella Thing any ways Thanks! And please Review Review Review…**

**P.s I need some I deas for more of the videos…**


	2. Halloween Night!

**Oh Thank you for the nice Reviews I luve them all so far! Especially…all of them! I can't just pick one and I have an idea from dark paramore… Thanks dark paramore! And I will update evern more **

**Halloween Night!**

Bella's P.O.V

"I call picking the next video!" Alice shrilled. She jumped up and started rummaging through the box. She finally picked one and read the label "It's called Halloween night…" She said then shoved it in.

_5 yrs. old me appeared on the screenin a hot pink fairy suit. My hair was in little curls and I was wearing pink fluffy crown with some pink ballerina flats but I was frowning._

" Awww, Bella!" Alice chirped. "You looked so cute…!" She smiled. "But why are you frowning…?" Rosalie said. "Shhhhh! And watch!" said Jasper. Alice and Rosalie rolled both of their eyes.

"_Mommy! I hate pink!" I whined. "Bella just wear this we don't have enough time..." I just frowned even more. "Now…hold this camera. While I go get the candy for the other trick-or-treaters."_

_Renee left and then Lilly came into view. She was wearing a blue suit just like Bella's and her hair was curled into a nice little bun. "I hate stupid blue fariys!"Lilly said and stamped her feet. "I like your suit better." Lilliy said. "I like yours to…" I stood there for a while. When all of a sudden I jumped up and said "I got an idea follow me…" I said and grabbed Lilly by the hand and dragged her up the stairs._

"You guys were so adorable…were you 2 best friends?" Alice asked. "Yeah…you probably will see her in most of these videos.

_It went to the next clip. "Bella! Lilly! Time to go!" Renne yelled up the stairs. When we finally got downstairs we were wearing different outfits. Lilly was wearigna pink outfit and Bella was wearing the blue one. "Bella wear did you get that dress you were supposed to wear the pink one." Renee said. "What dress?" I asked trying to lie but, I was blushing a light pink shade._

"You were never good at lying!" Emmet laughed with a boom then everyone started laughing. Except me I was smiling sheepishly with a light pink blush on my face. " You are so cute." Edward mummbled into my hair then kissed my cheek. I blushed even more that made Edward chuckle.

"_Bella, I'm not dumb…" Renee said. "Alright let's make a run for it on 3" Lilly nodded. "Bella your not going any-"but Renne was interrupted when Lilly yelled took there bags and ran out the door._

"_You know what Phil…take them trick-or-treating. I need to get an asprin." Renne said. Then the camera shut off._

When the video ended everyone bursted into laughter. "There are no words to describe how funny and cute that was ,Bella." Alice said giggling uncontrolably. I blushed and hid my face into Edwards chest. He was shaking with laughter.

Today was sucking already.

**Well I hope you guys liked this Chapter! I am also looking for more good videos to write about and please please Review! I love you guys!**


	3. Bella's 13th Birthday!

**I hope you guys are liking this story so far and especially this chapter…**** I have been working so hard on this chapter and have been thinking about it for a I hope you like it!**

**P.S I know I haven't been writing long chapters and I am dearly sorry about that but I will try my best to write longer chapters. **

**Bella's 13 Birthday!**

"Ok…now we may let Bella choose one of the videos." Said Alice. I got up from my spot next to Edward and started looking through the box. All of these labels that I read were very embarrising. But then I finally found one that was my favorite.

I didn't care to read it at all. So I just shoved it in.I had a huge smile on my face.

_Lilly popped up on the screen wearing an all white short dress with no sleeves and was ruffled at the bottom. "Ok…" She said into the camera. "We are planning Bella a surprised birthday party…" She whispered. "It's gonna be the best one she ever had…" She whispered into the camera._

"_Ok I'm ready!" I yelled into the I walked inand I was wearing a nioce white sundress with no sleeves. "Ok Bella let me do your hair." Lilly took out a brush nad was brushing it wildly and making it all frizzy and so._

"What is she doing!" Alice said. "And you guys are wearing converse with those sneakers!" Alice shrieked.

"You guys need some fashion tips and you guys need a lot!" She continued. "And what is she doing with your hair…!" She yelled.

"Alice…watch and you'll see…" I said with a smile on my face.

"Now SHHHH!" Emmet said like a little like a little kid. We all just laughed.

_Then she put my fizzy hair into a sloppy bun just like hers. "Alright…now go watch t.v" She said and pointed to the living room. I hust looked at her like she was crazy but I did as she said._

_Lilly turned back to the camera. _

"_Ok so I have to get mentos,coca cola,rice,syrup and a choclate fountain!" She said with a smug smirk. _

" _So Danny I need you to get all of the guests to the huge field…ok break!" She said then ran off._

"Why would she need those items…?" Rosalie asked looking really confused. " Yeah…it will just cause a huge sticky mess!" Emmet said.

"Oh my gosh…stop tal;king and watch the damn video!" Jasper groaned in frustartion. Emmet and Rosalie pretended to be hurt. We all just started laughing.

_It flipped to the next was a huge field filled with people in was a huge stageand Lilly was at the microphone and Bella was sitting on a thrown made of toilet paper. _

" _Hello Everyone!" Lilly yelled into the microphone. _

"_You all know why were here…and were here for BELLA!" She the whole crowd was yelling "woo hooo!" _

"_So let's sing it!" Lilly yelled. Then the whole crowd sang happy birthday when it was over all of this syrup and rice was shot up into the air like fireworks making everyone sticky._

_Then the choclate fountain burst and covered the whole the mentos and the coca cola shot up and sprayed and Lilly got off of the stage and started making snow angels in the it flashed to the last clip. _

"_Happy Birthday Bella…" Lilly said with a smile then hugged they jumped into a huge fountain._

"That must have been an awesome birthday party!" Emmet said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Your friend is so sweet…" Alice said.

"I wish I could have met her…" She said. " But did you see that!" Jasper said over excitedly. "The choclate fountains!The coca cola!The rice and syrup! OH MY GOSH!WOW!" He said.

Everyone was just staring at him. "Um…Emmet was a bit over excited…sooo" He said. Everone just laughed.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter…and whoever reviews first get a sneek peek of the next chapter…**** and mI am dearly sorry if I made this one short. I really tried to make this story longer then the other ones…I really trully did **


	4. Soccer Game!

**This is another shout out to my fans! I LUVE YOU GUYS! And also for those who were asking Lilly is still alive **** She's too awesome to die :p LOL! Anyways hope you like this one **** thanks dark paramore **

**Soccer Game!**

"Ok!" Emmet boomed."Who's picking next…?" He asked. "I will…" Jasper got up and picked a video and shoved it in without reading the label and took his seat back next to Alice.

_10 yrs. old me appeared on the screen were a blue soccer t-shirt that sayed numer 7 hair was in a ponytail._

"I know I'm gonna enjoy this one…" Emmet grinned. "How do you know that for sure…?" Jasper asked. "Because Bella sucks at sports…" Emmet said like it was the easiest question in the world. I blushed.

"_Bella…we have to go meet Coach Nina!" Lilly said in the distance. I raced to the bench Lilly was sitting at. Lilly was wearing a blue t-shirt like mine but it had the number 22 on was a short pudgy lady with short black hair in a bun beneath her made her look like a boy. " So we are here today to kick team grizzly's but right!" The coach yelled. "RIGHT!" said the whole team. "That means us team candy has to win! RIGHT!" said the coach. "Right!" the team yelled._

_Then Lilly rased her hand… "Coach Nina…why do I have to put my bangs up and take out my contacts…?" She asked. "beacause…" said the coach. "because what…?" Lilly asked. "because if you don't your kicked out of the team!" She yelled._

_Lilly just looked at her and shrugged and was about to take her bangs out. I gave her a pleading look. Then Lilly sighed. "Fine…"_

"I like Lilly…" Emmet smiled. "She seems so awesome…" He smiled.I just smiled and looked back to the t.v.

_It flipped to the next clip. I had the soccer ball and was about to pass it to Lilly when I fell into a big muddy hole and splattered all of the mud on Lilly she was soaked from head to toe and my legs were covered fully._

Emmet burst into laughter and was rolling on the floor with laughter along with and Rosalie were trying to hold themselves up from laughing. I could here Edward laughing and trying to press his lips together to stop from laughing. I was blushing and hiding my face into Edwards side. But I could still feel him shaking with laughter.

_Lilly shrieked. "Bella! I'm sorry but I hate soccer!" She said throwing her hands in the walked over to the coach. "Hey! MISS I'M SO FAT AND I GET TO ACT RETARDED YELLING IN KIDS FACES! I QUIT!"She yelled then stormed off._

_The coach looked pretty shocked but the crowd was laughing like crazy._

Everyone was still laughing like crazy and rolling all over the floor like crazy from what Lilly said. I was laughing too and like a maniac also.

When we finally recovered we satback on the couch giggling and chuckling.

_It flipped to the next clip and I had the ball again heading to the goal.I kicked it in and I was screaming like crazy! Jumping up and down happy that I made a came down walking in the field again. "Lilly I thought you quit…?" I asked. "I did…" She said. "Aren't you proud that I made a goal…?" I asked. " For the other team...?" She said and pointed to the score bored. "Then I gues that really means no…" She said._

"_You know what…I'm quitting soccer!" I said. Then me and Lilly walked off the field to our it ended._

Then everyone satrted laughing again except for me. But Emmet was laughing the most out of everyone.I was blushing a furious tried to stop laughing he kissed my heated cheek.I swear to god my cheek burst into flames.

I was blushing from embaressment a lot today. But it's not like it's over…it just begun.

**I hope you guys really liked this chapter and I am still looking for some good home videos and please please Review! I truly do love those reviews you have given me so far! Thanks you guys **


	5. Pass out!

**OK! I luve all of the new reviews I got you guys are so awesome…and for the two who gave me a video idea thanks **** I' am using one of them but I still will use both…**** so I hope you guys like this one too **

Pass out!

"My turn to pick…" Rosalie got up and rummaged through the box. She picked up a video and smirked and shoved it in.

_15 yrs. old me popped up on the screen. I was wearing a blue tank top with white poka dots and dark blue shorts and was wearing blue hair was out and was in beatiful curls. "You ready to go to the store…" Lilly said then she came into the picture. _

"I didn't know they recorded this…?" I said.

_She was wearing a hot pink tank top with black stripes and was wearing black shorts and black had in her hot pink contacts even though you could barely see it behind her blunt bangs. She had her hair in a pony tail._

"_Yup…" I smiled. "Ok…Dad were going to the store" I said. "Sure ok…" Charlie said coming into the picture and handing me 20 bucks. "and what about me…" Lilly said. " Here…now run along…" He said._

_It switched to the next and I were walking inside the store when some guys were ruff housing in front. "Hey Lady in blue come here…" He said. "Don't do it… I have some pepper spray in my bag don't listein." Lilly said. "Hey lady in the smexy. pink…" another one said. Then Lilly fell for him quickly and we went over._

"What happened to her diggnety…?" Edward said. "She melts when some one gives her a compliment…but it matters who and how and what the compliment was…" I said.

_It skipped to another looked like it was midnight and we left in the afternoon. "Bella…I am totally wasted…" Lilly slurred. "Don't drink the rest of that-" Lilly said pointing at the bottle and fell asleep on the just laughed and threw the bottle and broke someone's car window and you could here the car SHE fell asleep to on the floor.(She was obviously drunk to…)_

"I like Bella drunk…" Emmet said. She seems so funny.

_You heard a police siren. The guys who were there then ran away. Charlie came out of the cruiser and picked Bella and slung her over one shoulder and Lilly over the other. "Nice butt…" Lilly laughed/slurred. "HAHAHA…I know righht…" Bella slurred. Then they fell fell asleep then he put them in the the video ended._

Everyone was laughing. "We should get Bella drunk sometime and see what she does…" Emmet said nudging Jasper. "No..you won't…" Alice and Edward said. "Because if you do I will feed you skittles and make you throw up the rainbow…" Alice threatened both Emmet and Jasper. "And I'll just break your game station." Edward threatened.

Rosalie and I were just cracking would be pretty cool to see you puke up the rainbow.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **** please please Review **** because I know 800 hundred of you are reading this but aren't reviewing…who ever review I will give them a sneek peek of my next chapter. **** K bye **


	6. Blankand Meeting Lilly!

**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I am making s special chapter now…actually all of them are special…**** lol**

**Blank…!**

" I call picking-" Edward said. "But was interuppted by Jasper yelling. "NO! I GET TO PICK….!" Everyone was just looking at him like he was crazy. "Emmet…" Jasper muttered but he got up anyways and shoved in another one. "Jasper…why aren't you reading the titles…?" Alice asked. "This one was blank…" He said.

_James popped up on the screen._

When he popped up immediately everyone tensed up…I know this isn't going to be good.

_He took the phone in his hand and dialed my number. (sorry I don't know what it said but it was when he called Bella and told her he had her mom held hostage…AN) _

"_Bella!" Lilly slammed the door. "You-" She came into the kitchen and saw James standing there. "Who the hell are you…?"Lilly asked. Then some guy came around the corner… "Lilly leave…" said the guy._

"_No!" Lilly said. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my friend…." Lilly said frustarted gritting her teeth together. "I'm James…and you seem to be a human…" He said slyly. " Don't mind if I have a little snack…" He said and was stalking towards Lilly._

_Then all of a sudden the random guy pushes James into the fridge. James gets up and pushes Lilly into the living room and you heard a huge crash._

_All of a sudden James gets the video ends._

"Oh…my god" I said but my voice cracked. I didn't realize that I was crying until Edward was hugging me so close to his chest and I could fell how marble hard and cold it was.

" Lilly can't die…" Emmet said. "She's to awesome to die…" He said. I went up stairs to the bathroom and closed the door and sat infront of the door and dialed Lilly's number.

It was ringing…for a someone picked up. "Hellooo….!" Lilly said on the other line. "Lilly…" I choked. "Bella! Oh m,y god Bella! I haven't seen you in a while…! I have a whole lot to tell you!" She said over excitedly. I could imagine her sitting on her couch upside down wiggling her feet like crazy with excitement. " I thought you were dead…!" I choked. "What were did you-" "I saw the videos…with James…" I interuppted.

"Oh…I just had a slight concusion…" She said. "But now to the good news!" She said. "I am on the road in…SPOONS!" She said.

"You mean forks right…?" I asked.

"Yeah..I mean forks" She said. I just laughed.

"I've missed you so much Bella…" She said with smile in her voice. "I have 2 people that you need to meet…"

"Who?" I asked. "Well… I have a daughter who is 3 yrs. old…and a boyfriend soon to be husband…" She said.

"When did you get a daughter…well you see I got prego when I was 16 2 weeks after you left…and he is the father…"

"What's her name…?" I asked. "Her name is Lilliana…" She said. "Here I'll let you talk to her…"

"Lilliana…say hi…" She said in the backround. "Hi…!" came a tiny high pitched voice. "Hi Lilliana…" I said. "I can't wait to meet you…" I smiled.

"Were almost there…" Lilly said into the phone. "Ok…I'm not even there yet but I'll be there soon so.." I said.

"Ok…" She said. "Well laters.." She said. Then hung up.

I closed my phone and left the bathroom with a smile on my face… "She's in Forks…" I said. " She's coming to visit me…" I said.

"Ooo can we come can we come…?" Emmet asked jumping up and down franticlly. "Yes…" I said then we all walked out the door with the box of home videos.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and there finall gonna meet Lilly so…luve it…**


	7. Authors Note!

**Ok…you guys I am not gonna be writing for a while because I am leaving for Boston tomorrow…and I am spending time with my family this vacation…but at anytime I have…I will update and since there's no school I can up date maybe twice or more a day…!**

**Well with lots of love,**

**PurpleSkittles22**

**P.S Who's P.O.V do you think I should write in…? Lilly's or Bella…?**

**Tell me who in your Review.**


	8. ANimportant and sorry :

**READ!PLEASE REALLY I MEAN REALLY IMPORTANT!DON'T SKIP IT...PLEASE READ...?**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while I got hurt really really badly I almost had to take an x-ray...but that still is not all. I have school pounding down on me in reading so I am bringing alot of homework home because my teacher is worrying about how we'll do on MCAS...:( so I have been under alot of pressure...and I think about you guys and the story alot...I mean alot. **

**Like when I get stressed out I think about ideas for the story and I have come up with many and I thought about how you all would take and so far I think you guys would probably take it great...but I will post the next chapter up soon. And for those who asked for the point of views i decided to put Lilly and Bella's P.O.V in the story so...I hope you guys will like it when I post it up.**

**:) I really miss you guys and your wonderful reviews...it gives me more ideas and I have some great ideas to...so keep your eyes open because I'm stil here...:)**


	9. Jail and Halloween Costumes!

**Ok u guys I am really really sorry I had you guys waiting so long…but I just got a new laptop because my brother sat on my laptop while it was dangling over and it broke in half so…yeah well I'm here now….so I hope u enjoy **

**P.S I don't own Twilight!**

Jail and Halloween Costumes!

Lilly's P.O.V

I hung my phone up and looked at Joe. (Her fiance and he's a vampire to :AN). I looked out the window and saw a huge sign that said Yo Gaba Gaba concert.

"Hey Joe…can we go to the Yo Gaba Gaba concert…" I asked and looked at Lilliana. "It's Lillianas favorite show…and it does seem so cool and interesting…" I said.

"Sure…" He said. Then I bought the tickets on my phone and they excepted.

I turned in my seat and looked at Lilliana. "Lilliana were going to go see Yo Gaba Gaba…" I smiled. "Are you excited…?" I asked. "Yeah!" She smiled and was bouncing in her seat.

Her long black curly hair was bouncing and her copper skin was glowing with excitement. Her dimmples were showing and her grey eyes looked bright with excitement.

She looked like me in so many ways but Joe to. I'm glad she looked like me so everyone would know she was mine. I just smiled at her.

I looked at Joe again. He had copper skin like me and Lilliana but his was a bit paler showing the hardness and coldness of his skin and his black curly hair. He had golden eyes because I don't want a vampire to eat any humans who is near me and my daughter or any of my loved ones. So I made him change his diet to know if he loved me that much and the best part is…he did.

I've known him since I was 15 but nobody knew and it was just enough time for him to change his diet and for me to fall in love with him.

We made a sharp turn and appeared at the got out the car and made it in time to be atleast the 10th person in line.

We finally made it to the front and I showed the security guard my tickets. "Miss, I'm sorry but I have to deny those tickets…" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why…?" I asked. "because miss…those are fake".He said.

"What do you mean their fake…?" I asked jerking my head higher because he was really huge, muscular, and tall. I only reached to is chest.

"I mean their fake…" He chuckled. " Are you stupid or some sort?" He asked and started laughing. That set me off.

I lunged at him and started scratching his face and punching him and slapping him. I guess Joe tried prying me off without trying to hurt me but it didn't work. I was still attacking the guard.

They had this huge guy…I mean he was huge, slung me over his shoulder and took me away. I guess he was taking me to the police station. I huffed. Joe and Lilliana were following in the car.I smiled at the thought of how shocked Charlie would be when he would be there to bail his daughters best friends out of jail.

" You know you're pretty huge…" I commented on him. "Thanks and you seem to be pretty tiny…" He joked.

"Yeah…I guess it runs in the family…" I laughed lightly.

"Why did you attack the guard…?" He asked. "because he called me an idiot…" I sighed. "That guy is such an a-" "Yeah I know…but I also have anger managment" I shrugged .We just laughed. "You know…" I said breaking the silence. "You are an awesome guy…" I said. "Thanks and you are an awesome girl…"

"My name is Lilly…" I said. "Mine is Rick…" He said. "Nice to meet you Rick…"

"You too Lilly…" He said. This reminded me of the time Bella and I jumped her ex-boyfriend. I smiled at the thought.

" Crap…" I murmerd. " What…?'" Rick asked. "I'm supposed to meet my friend Bella…but it looks like I'm going to court first…"

"I can take you there…" Rick said. "Really…?" I asked. "You would…?" I asked. "Yeah…" He said. I could here the smile in his voice. "That's awesome…" I smiled widley.

" What's her name…?" He asked. "Bella Swan…" I said. "The police chiefs daughter… I know where she lives…" He said. " How…?" I asked. "because I live on the block…"He said. "Oh…ok."

I texted Joe that we were going to Bella's house and he was ok about it but he wasn't that ok with Rick.

"Hey Rick, I know usual people don't ask you this but…are you straight?" I asked. Joe was laughing in the car.

"Umm…no actually I am gay." He replied.

My eyes bulged out in shock.

"Wow…this is more interesting then I thought…" I muttered it was silent.

"You are now my new best guy friend…we'll have a lot to talk about I just can't wait…" I told him. We exchanged numbers, e-mail addresses and all the other things we could think of.

We finally made it to Bella's parked the car in the drive behind a awful rusty red truck. I propped myself on Rick's shoulder so I was sitting on it.

"Hey Joe…" I smiled as he walked over to us and leaned down and kissed him. "Hey baby…" He said.

I knocked on the door hoping to find Bella…but to find a bronze haired guy with golden eyes like .I thought he raised an eyebrow as if he heard me.

He seemed kind of familiar.

"Hello…" I said and smiled warmly. "Is Bella here…?" I asked. All of a sudden Bella pops up from behind the bronze haired guy. "Belly...!" I said. "Lilly…!" She smiled.

" Can we come in…?" I asked. " Sure…" She said and opened the door wider to welcome us in. We stepped in and I was still sitting on Rick's shoulder. I hopped off of Rick's shoulder and gave Bella a hug. I pulled back and looked at her.

"I know I might sound like an old woman when I say this but…you have grown so much…." I smiled.

She just laughed. "And you have to Lilly…"She smiled. "What happened to you r contacts and your crazy outfits and ideas…?" She asked. "I still wear those but I was just painting like maybe an hour because I just became an artist…" I smiled.

"Impresive…" She smiled.

"Well…this is Edward Cullen" She gestured to the guy in the doorway.

"You guys look so cute together…" I smiled as she leaned into his side a bit.H e had a smug smile on his face.

"Thanks…"She blushed.

I turned towards Rick."Well…you can go to your house and surprise your boyfriend or something…?" I waved him was going to object but I cut him off.

"Yeah..Yeah..I'll turn myself in just go…" I sighed pointing to the turned around slowly and walked out the door.

"What did you do now…?" Bella asked me after he left.

"I'll tell you later…" I turned and saw that -I think his names Edwart- and Joe seemed to show no was leaning into my leg and I patted her back.

"Well can we go into the living room…" I asked pointing to the living that I realized it what I said was stupid.

Edwardo was laughing quietly as if he heard what I was know I'm starting to think he's one of those talented he was a mind reader I stopped chuckling a mind reader.

"Come on…this is the rest of the Cullens." Bella said catching my attention again.I followed her into the living room to see about 4 people. "Why isn't it the famous Lilly...!" One guy who was huge booomed.

My eyes widdened. "I remember you guys…!" I said. "You're from the hospital…" I continued.

"I told you she would remember us!" The huge one said.

"Wait you guys met before…?" Bella asked confused.

"Yup when you fell down that flight of stairs in the hotel…I was in the room next to yours because of the incident…I came and visited you but you were asleep and these guys were there…" I told her.

"Are you still on those stairoids because you look way bigger then last time…" I said to the big one…I think his name was started laughing again.I just ignored it.

"Well…I'm Lilly." I smiled to them.

"I'm Emmet!" The big one boomed.

"I'm Rosalie…" The blonde haired girl said.

"I'm Alice!" The one with spiky black hair said.

"I'm Jasper."The guy with blonde hair said.

"So…do you want to watch you and Bella's home video's…?" Emmet asked. I think that's his name.

"Sure…" I groaned. "Not you too...I thought you would be on my side for this one…" She said.

"Sorry but I just really really want to see these…" I smiled apologeticly.

She sighed and sat down.

I sat down on the floor and Lilliana sat next to me and Edwarto and Joe joined sat next to me and Edwarto sat next Bella on the couch.

"Ok…so lets have the guess pick to be polite…" Emmet grinned at me. I smiled back. I'm really starting to like the Cullens.

"When did you become Esme…" Jasper joked.

Emmet punched him playfully in the arm.

Bella's P.O.V

Lilly crawled to the box and picked out a video then shoved it in.

I really thought that this tijme she would have been on my side…I frowned to myself.

_Phil appeared on the screen along with 5 yrs. old me and Lilly._

"_Alright, Thing 1 and Thing 2 lets make a deal…I pick what you wear for Halloween and you pick what I ?"He said._

"_Deal…" We agreed._

"_Phil…" Renee whined from behind the camera. "Don't dress them up as anything ridiculous or silly…"_

"_Sure, sweetie…" He called._

"I bet $2,000…you that their gonna dress Phil like a ballerina and he'll dress them up as wrestlers…" Emmet said.

"Well…I bet double that they will dress Phil like a princess and he'll dress them up like a football player…" Jasper smirked.

"Wow. High bidding." Lilly said.

"They are really competitive…" Alice informed nodded.

"You'll see more **a lot** more…" Rosalie smiled. Me and Alice nodded in agreement. Lilly laughed.

_It flipped to the next clip._

"_Okay…" Renee said from behind the camera._

"_Are you guys ready…?" She camera was pointed to the top of the stairs._

"_Yes…!" Bella,Lilly,and Phil called from up the stairs._

"_Philalina…You go down first!" Bella yelled._

_Phil sulked down the was wearing flats that looked like it would explode and tight that could show his hairy legs,with a frilly pink sparkling tutu,and pink shirt,with overly done make up._

"Ha! I was right! Cough it up Jasper!" Emmet boomed with cockiness. (AN:Does that sound wrong?)

"We didn't see what Bella and Lilly were yet…I still might have a chance…" He mumbled. We all just snickered.

"_Phil you look beautiful…"Renee snickered._

_Phil just narrowed his eyes and walked to the front door._

"_Now representing Bella and Lilly!" Lilly called from up the stairs._

_Bella and Lilly were wearing big orange foot ball Jerseys and blue and white helmets._

Emmet and Jasper looked at each oither and said "Draw!" and nodded. We all burst out into laughter.

"_Well aren't you 2 the cutest things…"Renee squealed from behind the camera._

"_Yeah!" They both yelled try with a deep manly voice and the belly bumped which caused them to fall helped them out._

"_Well you kids have fun!" Renee said._

"_Bye Mom!"Bella waved._

"_Bye Renee!"Lilly waved._

"_Bye wife…" Phil grumbled._

_Then the camera shut off._

"That one was really cute…" Alice said after it ended.

Evreyone nodded in agreement.

"Well who's gonna pick next…?' I asked.

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter…there's plenty of more to come.:)**


	10. Runways!

Runways!

**Sorry for the long hold up… I know you guys must be really mad at me, but I hope this is going to make it up…from now on I'm going to try my hardest to update another chapter every Saturday Sunday and Monday. So I hope you guys are happy with that…I also hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Alice's P.O.V

" Me!" I giggled. I hopped up and started rummaging through the box of tapes. I read the title 'Runway'. I was curious to what it was and hoping it had some good fashion in it. I quickly put it in and took my place back next to Jasper and kissed his cheek.

"What did you pick?" Emmet asked.

"SHHHHHH!" Lilly hushed Emmet. He stook his tongue and we all laughed.

_A school hallway popped up pale blue lockers on the side of each wall._

"_Are you guys ready?" A male voice asked from behind the camera. _

"Ugh!" Bella groaned and buried her face into Edwards chest. " I remember this one" Lilly smiled.

"_READY!" Bella and Lilly said but we still didn't see them. They walked from behind the left side of the lockers. They looked stunning._

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. " You guys look great! Love the dresses"

" Yeah." Lilliy beamed. " It was difficult for Bella to find the right dress. So I picked one out for her."

"We so have to go shopping together!" I squealed. "Air Five" Lilly replied grinning.

_Bella's hair was in loose curls with a cute side bang. She was wearing a short dark blue dress it was strapless. It was ruffled a bit at the bottom and had a black baby doll bow on the side at her waist. She was wearing black strappy heals._

_As for Lilly she had straight blunt bangs and her hair was curled also. She was wearing a hot pink strapless dress with a black band going around her waist a it was ruffled at the bottom though. She was waering black strapppy heals also._

" It looks like you guys liked dressing identically when you were younger…" Jasper commented.

"Yeah I guess so…" Lilly answered.

"Stop being a little coward…" Edward nudged Bella. She shook her head.

"It wasn't that bad, Bella." Lilly snickered. " Come on! We're supposed to laugh at this!"

"Fine!" Bella sighed in defeat. She turned her face and stared at the t.v.

"_Okay hit the light!" Lilly yelled. A huge white light flashed in their face. They covered they're faces for a while. Bella's pale skin glowing along with Lilly's copper skin._

"_Turn on the fan!" Lilly yelled. A huge gust of wind came and was blowing they're hair and dresses back._

_Bella called out "Cue the music…" The song 'I'm sexy and I know it' by LMFAO came on. _**(AN: I know this song wasn't made then but I like this song and it goes with whats going to happen) **_They turned towards each other then started walking like on the catwalk. They had computer graphics to make them slow down._

We all started wolf whistling and clapping. Bella and Lilly blushed and leaned into both of their lovers.

_In the middle of the song. A bald man wearing a suit started walking down the hall behind them. He looked really angry. _

"Who's that coming behind you guys…?" Rosalie asked Bella and Lilly. Lilly and Bella just started giggling.

"Just watch the video…" Bella giggled.

_Bella turned around to see the man coming. The male behind the camera must have signaled them or something. Bella looked scared and started running. Lilly looked behind her too and they started running along with Bella. They were laughing. The man looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. _

We were all laughing now.

"That was our principal…" Bella gasped between her laughter.

"It was summer vacation and we picked the lock to have our catwalk in the halls…" Lilly laughed. "We didn't expect the principal to spend his vacation in the school…"

"We thought that it waws just a rumor" Bella giggled. We all started laughing even more.

_Bella's heal made a turn and she went down taking Lilly down with her. Lilly looked shocked and fell along side Bella. It was so funny because it was still going in slow motion and they were muted because of the music._

We laughed anymore except for poor Bella and Lilly who were blushing embarrassed.

_They were down for so a while long enough for the principal to catch up to them. When they got up. He was yelling at them, but we couldn't hear because of the Principal turned and looked at the guy holding the camera and he turned off the music._

_Everything all of a sudden was in regular motion._

" _I am so disappointed in you too!" yelled the principal. Bella and Lilly looked down trying not to laugh._

"_Now go home and we will be calling your parents…!" They started walking away when Lilly turned around and asked "Can we make it up to you by…having you walk with us down the catwalk?" _

We all burst out laughing again.

" Why would you ask him that?" I asked Lilly while still laughing.

" I really didn't want to get in trouble…" Lilly laughed.

_The Principal looked shocked._

_Then the clip changed. 'I'm sexy and I know it' was playing again. The big white light was on again and Bella, Lilly, and the principal came walking down in slow motion._

We were laughing so much Emmet and I were roling on the floor.

_The fan was on blowing Bella and Lilly's hair back. They were wearing the same thing as before. The principal was wearing a tuxedo and had his coat hanging over his shoulder like he was a model. They made it to the end and turned around not before the principal blew a kiss to the camer. Then it ended._

We were laughing so much gasping for air. Lilly was crying because she was laughing so hard.

"This by far has been my favorite video." Jasper laughed choruses of 'dittos' and 'I agrees' replied around the room.

"So…" Lilly said "Who's going to pick the next video?" She said wiping away a tear.

**I hope you liked it I worked so hard on it. It took me a very long time to come up with this idea. I would like some new ideas for a home video so send some to me in message or by reviews Love you guys. Peace.**


End file.
